burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:E-Brake
E-Brake Performance Chart My idea is to make a chart giving some sort of rating for each car's e-brake capabilities, for example, if a car is suitable for a 90° turn using e-brake, doing an emergency 180°', or other types of turns. I know this would take a long time to make, but it may be useful information. -'Namdamyo 22:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC)'' :this sounds like a plan. You are right, this will be long to make and especially because the E-brake is featured in several Burnout games. Also remember that a vehicle E-Brakes more or less depending on its speed! :If we were to make this, in what form were you imagining it? As a large data table on the E-Brake page, or implemented to the vehicle infoboxes? ::It might actually be a good idea to include this in the infoboxes. Perhaps we could make an "e-brake usefulness rating" using criteria that we predetermine. We'd need a few opinions though to decide how these ratings could work. - Namdamyo 04:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, the infobox implementation sounds good. We could simply enter the amount of rotation (in degrees) in the new input. Technically on the site this is no biggie, but in-game you or someone else will have to either carry out several tests or calculate an exact speed/degree ratio, but that would be pushing it WAAAAY too far. Here's what I propose: *Take the car we wish to test, *take it to Watt Street *starting at either end, rush full throttle down the road, *when the player reaches the end, he hits the E-brake and takes the E-brake turn value that appears above the boost bar. This system may have limitations! Indeed, most of the cars can all achieve a full 180° turn (power parking) so we need to check that before hand... Any third opinions out there? :Are the criteria going to include vehicles which can do a 360 and keep driving or vehicles that can do a 180, but keep driving in reverse? ::TBH, I have no idea. I was thinking a basic test where cars would just be E-braked and swerved until they stop. ::Namdam, what was your original idea? :::Well we all know the Olympus's e-brake is the worst of them all. [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::@Spoil-t: That may be true but we'll still do the test on it haha ::::@C_ee_X: Well I think what you are suggesting is a good idea, but it is a little different from what I had originally thought, which was how useful the e-brake would be for cornering. It is pretty obvious that many many tests can be done to assess different characteristics, but we'll have to choose those that would be most useful. Perhaps we can list ideas, then have a vote. - Namdamyo 21:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lol TBH I'm having trouble understanding how you want this to look like, I don't mind what form it is in! could you sketch something in paint so we get a peak? :::::on some vehicles I use the E-brake alot to take corners. In the XHR I can take sharp corners going 211MPH by using the e-brake. Of course I screw up once in a while & spin out. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 23:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC)